Camp out
by AngelicVampire
Summary: The students of Scare School must go on a camp out in groups of four. But the prize for cooperating with their team is worth it. They are all very excited... Until Casper, Mantha and Ra find out they are partnered with Thatch.
1. Chapter 1

" Attention students! "

The headmasters voice (or more specifically Dash's voice) rang over the intercom, jumping many of the students from the sudden loudness. It was an early morning at Scare School, an early Monday really, and the little monsters were eating breakfast. And for the students who were bringing their trays over to their tables; they jumped so horribly that they dropped their trays, their food falling on the ground. Cold and forgotten.

" We have decided it is time for all of you to have a test of survival! This week, you will be camping out in the forest just outside of Deedstown! You will have minimal supplies, so plan well! "

The voice soon changed, indicating Alder was speaking now.

" You must get along as well! The team who comes back still cooperating greatly and tolerating each other will get a box of screamcicles to split, and an A on their lowest grade for the semester. "

The cafeteria erupted in murmers, all of them excited for this assignment. Seriously though, why wouldn't they be excited? All they had to do was survive five days in the forest with their friends, then come back and show the headmasters that they survived perfectly. What could possibly go wrong?

Casper, Mantha and Ra assumed they'd each be in a group together. And since it was groups of four, perhaps the headmasters would have Wolfie join them. Or Quasie. Or even Pumpkin head! Either way, there was no way they'd lose by bad cooperation. Sure there would always be the chance they could still lose. Thatch's gang could work together well when they wanted to. But they'd still put up a fight.

Dash soon spoke up again, getting the children to quiet down.

" Now, we will be picking the teams, so pay attention. Team one will be... Blodge, Flyboy, Triclops and Quasie. "

" Team two will be... Gil, Frankie, Mickey and Monaco. "

" Team three will be... Slither, Mosshead, DummyGirl and Wolfie. "

Thatch's gang looked shocked at that, Thatch and Caspers gang quickly looked around before their eyes settled on each other; there was no one else left but them. That could only mean-

" And finally team four will be... Casper, Mantha, Ra and Thatch! "


	2. Chapter 2

" Ok, let's get this straight bat-boy. "

Mantha hissed, looking at the vampire who sat behind her. The little monsters were all on the pirate ship, heading to the Deedstown forest, and everyone was excited for their assignment.

Except for group four, that is.

The children were still furious that Thatch had been in this group. It was to the point that Casper was the only one willing to sit next to him on the pirate ship. However, much to the groups amazement, Thatch had actually kept pretty quiet. He didn't even offer any protests to his group placement. Sure he looked shocked when their group was announced over the intercom, but he hadn't said a word since then. It was rather unnerving, knowing that the school bully was actually remaining silent. Yet at the same time, Mantha was going to seize the opportunity to make sure the vampire didn't try to pull anything while on this trip. After all, they all wanted the reward.

" We don't have to like one another, but we have to at least cooperate. I'm sure we'd all like the reward, so don't pull any of your dirty tricks, got it? "

" Mantha... "

Casper said softly, not truly appreciating her cold tone. Even if he himself had complications with this arrangement, he knew Mantha was being a little harsh. Turning, he was amazed when Thatch simply nodded to her and turned to look over the edge of the ship, crossing his arms on the edge and resting his head in his arms. Which was odd, as he would normally rant at her for her attitude, and how she was far less superior to him due to her being a zombie and all. Yet the boy kept silent. He didn't say a word, and simply looked over the horizon.

The ghost wanted to say anything, anything, to him. To figure out why he wasn't talking. Yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew Thatch would just tell him to butt out, or mind his own business anyway. Perhaps he should just leave this alone. But if it became an issue later, then of course he'd ask. Besides, maybe it was nothing. Maybe Thatch was just tired. Or maybe he didn't like camping. Who knows?

Casper finally returned his gaze to Mantha and Ra, who both looked a bit stunned as well. They soon shook it off though, and looked at Casper, smiling brightly.

" So what class are you guys gonna bump up if we win? "

Mantha asked cheerfully, turning to the mummy for an answer first. Ra snickered and rolled his eyes.

" Well, _any_ would do it for me, but... "

The duo giggled at this, waiting for their friend to continue.

" Probably gym. I hate that class. "

" Mine would probably be science class with Professor Burns. "

Casper said softly, smiling nervously as he mentioned this class.

" Safe to say my interruptions will affect my grade a good deal. How about you Mantha? "

" Oh, probably history. "

The girl answered, flicking her wrists in response.

" I don't really _need_ a grade bump, but it couldn't hurt to have it on history. "

Casper smiled and turned to Thatch, hoping to bring him in on the conversation. Besides, if they were forced to get along for a week, this would be a good start.

" How about you Thatch? "

The vampire said nothing to this question. Casper frowned a tiny bit and turned to see the others eyes were closed. His breathing seemed pretty content as well... was he sleeping? Maybe _that _was why he hadn't been talking. Maybe he was just tired...

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of flying, the ship <em>finally<em> landed in a large clearing in the forest. The forest itself seemed calm and peaceful. Albeit dark and quiet. But it was also an ideal place for creatures. Maybe this would be a nice, relaxing few days. Again, most of it depended on how well everyone got along.

Team four would probably have the hardest time with that. Well... that and team two. The Skeletwins didn't seem like they'd be good during a survival assignment...

As they waited in the back of the line to receive their supplies, Casper couldn't help but look back at Thatch, who was not only turned away from the group, but now didn't look tired. Rather... he looked almost... sad. And Casper was sure it was nothing, but the other appeared to be avoiding putting pressure on his right foot. The ghost soon found he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to make sure he was ok...

" Hey Thatch? "

Casper tried quietly, getting Thatch to look at him instantly. The vampire actually looked a bit shocked, to tell the truth. And the ghost didn't notice, but he'd captured Mantha and Ra's attention as well.

" Is... everything ok? "

A small spark entered Thatch's violet eyes, something of which Casper wasn't used to seeing. It wasn't his usual spark of mischief, no, it was something Casper couldn't quite identify. Thatch soon looked down at his feet, as if debating wether or not to tell him before looking back up at him. As he lowered his mouth as if to speak, another voice interrupted. A voice not his own.

" Casper, why are you bothering with him? "

Mantha snapped, walking right up beside the ghost and glaring daggers at the both of them.

" Like he would care if _you_ were upset. Why don't you just let him pout already? "

" Mantha! "

Casper gasped, once again shocked by the zombies words. He immediately turned to Thatch, hoping he wouldn't clam up now, only to find the vampire wide eyed and shocked to the core. The vampire soon regained his sad demeanor, possibly sadder than before, and crossed his arms, walking right past the duo. Turning to watch him, they soon found him gathering the supplies. When the headmasters had said it was their turn was beyond either of them though.

The ghost turned back to Mantha, still very upset with her behavior. Admittedly he didn't like Thatch either, but he didn't _dare_ say anything as harsh as she had.

" Mantha, what's wrong with you?! "

He hissed lowly, getting a shocked look from the zombie girl.

" What do you-?! "

" Why are you being ruder than normal to Thatch? Especially when he hasn't done anything to you today! Can't you _tell_ he has something on his mind? "

" Casper, just watch, he's going to ruin this whole trip for us! "

" Uh, guys... "

Ra interrupted quietly, easily getting the other monsters attention. The mummy used his thumb to point at something behind him, and it took them a second to realize Thatch was already going into the forest without them.

" Why don't we take Thatch's idea and get going already? "

* * *

><p>Thatch had gotten a decent distance from the trio, (as in they'd have to run to catch up with him) which he was silently thankful for. He couldn't stand this... he just wanted them to leave him alone somewhere in the woods and just go and finish this assignment. He'd already been having a bad day, and his weekend was even worse, and having Casper constantly asking him questions, and then Mantha constantly biting his head off wasn't exactly helping his case. He just wanted to get this week over with, so he could rest up and be left alone again...<p>

Finding himself far enough for now, he stopped walking, hoping to give the others some time to catch up (luckily for him, they weren't running yet). And maybe he could check out the map as well...

Slowly he sat down at the foot of a tree and rolled open the map, setting it on the ground. He gently placed his index finger on the spot he was currently at, and began looking for a place that might be a good place to set up camp._ ' Let's see... '_ He thought calmly, trying not to actually voice his thoughts. _' We're still near the entrance of the forest... and there's a stream over here. Maybe we could camp here... and be close enough to the stream to get water when we need it. Yeah... yeah that seem like a good idea. '_

" Thatch! "

The vampire jumped horribly upon hearing his name, turning and finding the others finally catching up to him. And as was common for this day, Mantha looked pretty upset with him. Hoping to defuse the rage that was bound to blow, he poked the spot he had in mind on the map, hurriedly voicing his thoughts.

" We should set up camp here. "

The three looked greatly shocked by this, which Thatch wasn't all that surprised by. After all, this had been the first time he'd spoken all day. At least he successfully disarmed her. He looked back down, he repoked the area.

" See, right here is the stream. We could get water easier if we set up base camp over here... "

" That's... actually a very good idea... "

Mantha mumbled, probably hating to admit the vampire was right.

" Yeah! "

Ra cheered. Too enthusiastically to everyone really.

" Lead the way fang-boy! "

Thatch simply blinked at this and stood up, beginning to try and find his way. He hated to admit to it, but he couldn't read maps to well. He could see clearly what everything was on a map, but he just couldn't figure the directions out... hopefully this wouldn't be _to_ huge a problem...


	3. Chapter 3

_Thatch bit his lip slightly, looking from left to right. He hated to say it, even mentally, but... they were lost._

_He meant... he knew the way back, but he also knew he'd been walking in circles for a while now. And thanks to it, he had no idea where they were. He couldn't admit to it though, as Mantha was mad enough at him already. If he actually said they were lost, well then it was going to be a miserable couple of days._

_Maybe he should turn back. As much as it would stink, it might keep them from getting lost overnight. And that would be worse than having everyone mad at him. So... despite how made Mantha was gonna be... he was going to have to man up and head back._

_Slowly he lifted the map, just to be sure they were for sure lost, when his next step resulted in his right foot landing on nothing. And soon he went tumbling down what he believed to be a small, steep cliff._

* * *

><p>Casper gasped at what he witnessed, rushing over to the edge of the cliff just in time to see Thatch face plant onto the cold, unforgiving ground. He was shaking horribly, but one could he was attempting to pick himself back up, so thankfully he wasn't critically injured or anything.<p>

The ghost quickly floated down to him, helping him into a sitting position. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mantha and Ra sliding down beside them as well.

" Geez, are you ok man? "

Ra asked softly, sounding just as shocked as everyone else that Thatch just fell down a small cliff.

" That was a _wicked_ tumble. "

" Ugh... "

Thatch grunted slightly, holding his right ankle tenderly.

" F-fine... j-just a little- "

" AH! "

A voice shrieked, causing the boys to spin around in shock to find Mantha picking up the map. Or rather... the shredded remains of the map. The zombie growled and crumpled the remains in her hand, snapping over in Thatch's direction.

" What's wrong with you?! "

" What?! "

Thatch yelped, finally getting furious with how the zombie was treating him.

" You think I _meant_ to fall down a cliff?! You think I _meant_ to tare up the map?! What's wrong with _you_?! "

" _You're_ whats wrong! Why did _you_ have to be in our group?! You're making this a total nightmare! You can't find a camping sight, you got us lost, and now we might not be able to get back! You're... you're a _nightmare_! "

Thatch almost immediately back down, looking at the ground sadly. He took a few steps back, crossing his arms and pulling his cape around himself. Casper bit his lip, walking over and between the two so it wouldn't become any worse.

" L-let's just go try to find the clearing, and ask the headmasters for a new map. Ok? "

Mantha huffed and began to storm away. Casper turned and tried to look at Thatch, only to have him push his way past him. Casper couldn't even see his face, but he hoped the other was ok.

It took them some time, but they finally returned to the clearing. But... well, it was needless to say the headmasters weren't happy with their return. The twin headed creature glared at the four and threw the new map at their feet before slithering back over to the pirate ship. Thatch made a move to grab it, when Mantha slapped his hand away, glaring at him spitefully.

" Don't. "

She hissed.

" You've done enough. "

The girl snagged the map and stormed off, Ra following close behind in hopes of keeping her calm. Casper frowned, not at all impressed with the zombies behavior. Seriously, what was up with her? Turning to make sure the other was alright, the ghost gasped at what he saw. Thatch was biting his lip and crossing his arms, tears lining his eyes. Before Casper could say anything, however, the vampire simply walked passed him and began to follow Mantha and Ra, still keeping a slight distance. The ghost frowned, silently following as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_Through out the day, Mantha had refused to let Thatch help with anything. She didn't let him set up the camp fire, she didn't let him go gather food, and she didn't let him go get water. If they'd had a tent, she probably wouldn't let him set that up either. She was treating him like he was the worst person to walk the earth really. And Casper and Ra hadn't said anything, but they were truly disgusted with her behavior. True they didn't like Thatch much either, but at least they weren't making his life miserable. Surely she'd at least noticed something was wrong with the vamp..._

_Night had fallen. The children were all curled up in their sleeping bags and sleeping around the campfire. Casper had a pale blue bag, Ra had a dark blue one with golden beetle patterns, Mantha had a forest green one with white flower patterns, and Thatch had a black one with red bat patterns. They were sleeping soundly around the fire, each once smiling as the warm light covered their features, each one happily in their safe little dreams. And they remained in this state of mind for a few hours as well. That is... until midnight came..._

* * *

><p>Mantha moaned a bit, slowly awakening from her peaceful slumber. What had awoken her? A voice...<p>

Turning to her left, she found Casper and Ra still fast asleep, but Thatch wasn't in his sleeping bag. She narrowed her eyes and used her elbows to lift herself up a bit, looking forward and finding Thatch on his bat phone, pacing back and forth. And normally she wouldn't care about what he did, but this time was different. This time... he had tears _streaming_ down his face.

" I-I know mum... "

She heard him whisper. He was talking to his parents? Mantha grew curious... she tried to see if she could hear his mother on the other end of the line. She seemed to be yelling about something... something about... being not scary?

" I-I'm sorry, I... I'll try harder, I... "

It didn't seem like the woman was impresses with his answer, and was saying she'd put Thatch's father on. Thatch seemed panicked by this, his pale features actually becoming paler.

" N-no please I-! "

A man could be heard shouting from the other end, and Mantha could see Thatch visibly tensen upon hearing the harsh voice through the ear piece. It was to the point Mantha could hear every word the man said. He was saying something like Thatch was worthless, and he couldn't do anything right. He kept messing up, and this campout would be a disaster.

Thatch bit his lip, as if trying to prevent himself from crying out, slowly falling to the ground in a criss cross position.

Mantha couldn't believe all this... was she hearing wrong? How could his own father be talking to him that way? How was Thatch able to contain himself so well in this sad moment? Finally all was quiet on the other end, Thatch taking a deep breath before whispering.

" Yeah... yeah ok dad... "

The vampire flipped his phone shut, ending the call. Slowly he let out a sigh, shoving his phone into his pocket and trying to dry his eyes. Mantha bit her lip, contemplating wether or not to go and comfort him, when he turned into a bat and flew up into the nearest tree, sitting and detransforming on one of the highest branches.

The zombie bit her lip again, unsure about what to make of all this. She wanted to know more, but it was late, and there was no _way Thatch_ would talk to _her_. Tomorrow, she'd have Casper talk to him. Maybe then he'd open up a little...


	5. Chapter 5

Mantha took a deep breath through her nose as she struggled to wake up, slowly pushing herself into a sitting position. It was a bright sunny morning now. The birds were singing, a few deer were near by, and it just looked like an overall gorgeous morning. Casper and Ra were currently cooking some fish over the fire, and maybe some bird eggs, and there was a small grass weaved basket holding blue berries. Their water bottle looked full as well. It looked like it things were going well.

Slowly standing up, she began looking around in high hopes Thatch had come down from the tree. When she did not find him, she looked up with a heavy heart to find him still in he same spot as he'd been the night before. His knees were close, and he was leaning against the tree. He hadn't moved an inch. And it didn't seem like he'd be moving anytime soon either.

The zombie sighed and moved back over to Casper and Ra, plopping down on an old wooden log, waiting for the boys to finish cooking. Food _did_ sound appetizing right now.

Casper soon moved over to her, kneeling a mere few inches from her. And judging by the facial expression he had, Mantha had a pretty good idea what he was going to ask.

" Hey Mantha? "

Casper asked softly.

" Where's Thatch? I haven't seen him all morning. "

Mantha sighed and looked down, simply pointing to where Thatch sat. She didn't know how to verbally answer him. After all she'd heard last night, she wasn't really sure _what_ to think. How to handle this situation. After all, it was a pretty delicate matter. Thatch's parents were yelling at him, telling them that they were ashamed of him... who could possibly speak that way to their own son? It was disgusting...

But at the same time, she knew Casper might be the only one to get through to him. After all, despite being enemies, Thatch had often shown a softer side around the ghost. Maybe Casper would be the only one he'd listen to. So she told him everything. Told him about the phone call, how he'd reacted, and what his parents had said to him. And the more she spoke, the more uncomfortable the two got. It made it seem even more real... by the time she ended, Casper looked absolutely mortified with what he'd heard. And Mantha couldn't really blame him. She was feeling the same way...

Casper soon sighed and got back to his feet, walking over to the tree and looking up. Figuring Thatch wouldn't come down freely, he simply floated up next to him, slowly sitting beside him.

" Thatch? "

He said quietly, hoping not to startle the other. Thatch simply opened his eyes, yet he refused to look at him. His eyes had a far off, distant look. Like he hadn't even heard Casper at all. The ghost, unsure about what he could do, placed a hand down on his shoulder, to which it was immediately shrugged away, Thatch seemingly curling up into a ball.

" S-sorry. I was just making sure you were ok. "

Thatch didn't respond; he simply buried his face into his knees and sighed. Casper bit his lip, wanting to try again, but he also feared he might upset him further. So as much as he hated to do it, he floated off the branch.

" Well... we'll leave you some fish if you get hungry, ok? "

When he got no response, the ghost sighed and moved back to the fire, being quickly met by Mantha and Ra's gaze, obviously wanting to know how it went. The ghost simply shook his head and grabbed his breakfast, popping one of the over easy eggs into his mouth.

" Casper, I'm worried about Thatch. "

Ra said quietly, as if unable to believe those words just left his mouth.

" What if something's going on at home? "

" Well, if there is, there's no way he'd tell _us_. "

Mantha whined, dropping her head onto her left hand.

" I certainly haven't made it any easier on him lately... "

" I'm sure he just needs some time is all. "

Casper tried to reassure.

" Let's leave him be for now. I'm sure he'll be better soon... "

* * *

><p><em>Thatch listened, hearing the trio finally talk about something else now. Maybe... about the rewards again? Heaving a sigh of relief, the creature finally let go of his emotions. He cried silently, biting his lower lip and clinging to the tree. He couldn't help it... he just hoped the others would leave him alone now... <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_A few days went by. Thatch was unresponsive to the trio. He simply sat in that tree. Unmoving. And he was probably not eating either. They were getting worried..._

_The worst of it came the final night of the camp out, as it began to rain. And not a sprinkle or a drizzle. Pouring down rain. And Thatch had yet to come out of the tree._

* * *

><p>Mantha peered out of the tent flap, finding the vampire downright clinging to the tree. She hated this! It was like he was was torturing himself right now instead of simply coming into the tent! He could get sick like this! What was he trying to prove by staying there?!<p>

The zombie growled, wanting to rush over and smack him upside the head for his stupidity. This was just not safe. The rain was one thing, but with this wind as well, he could easily get blown right out of the tree. She was going to. She was going to go over there and get him away from that tree. This... this was just terrible.

As she was about to step outside, a growling could be heard coming from somewhere nearby. An animal growl, and it sent chills down her spine. Slowly turning, she shrieked and ducked, barely missing a pair of claws coming her way. Immediately she began running forward, trying desperately not to allow this animal to hit her. After all... it _was_ a bear.

Casper and Ra were quickly drawn to the noise, immediately running around as Mantha was to avoid the bear. They were down right terrified right now... they couldn't believe this was happening.

The trio found themselves pinned against a tree, practically sitting ducks against a bear. Casper would be fine, being a ghost and all, but Mantha and Ra were going to be in trouble. This was bad... this was really, _really_ bad...

The bear in front of them suddenly roared, shocking the children into looking forward, _amazed_ at what they saw. Thatch was on the bears back, shoving a sharp stick into the animals back. The beast growled and bucked a bit, ramming Thatch into a tree. The vampire slid to the ground, gritting his fangs tight before hissing at the animal, struggling back to his feet. The boy shifted into a bat and flew around in many circles in hopes of confusing the animal before shifting back into a vampire, landing on the bears back again. This time he bit deep into the beasts neck, causing it to roar. Once again he was thrown off, crashing into the tree, sliding head first to the ground. Clearly he was much more dazed this time.

The bear snarled and suddenly bit into the side of the boys ankle, shocking the trio horribly at the horrific sight. Thatch glared, tears in his eyes from the obvious pain before he retaliated by biting into the bears nose. The animal roared horribly, backing up and swiping instinctively, hitting the creatures cheek. To their amazement, Thatch didn't scream this time. This time, he climbed onto the animals back and bit into it's neck again, this time staying there much longer.

The bear soon swayed on it's feet, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Thatch slowly moved back, his fangs _absolutely_ coated in blood before equally as slowly getting to the ground. He swayed on his feet greatly due to the bite he'd received earlier, yet he remained standing.

The boy turned to the bear, pulling the stick from earlier from it's back. This bear was far from dead, it was just unconscious. He would never kill anything. Not human, not animal. The creature turned to the trio, refusing to look at any of them, pointing at the miraculously still standing tent.

" Pack that up... "

He wisped, swaying even more. Thankfully he had the stick as a way to balance himself.

" W-we need to move... "

* * *

><p>As they moved locations, much more close to the meeting point for tomorrow, the group was eager to sit and rest for the night. At least the rain stopped. They didn't have the time to set up the tent again, so they simply set it up as a tarp above them. Just in case it rained again.<p>

Yet none of them could sleep. Casper, Mantha and Ra could only watch as Thatch was sewing up his ankle and his cheek. They didn't know how he was doing it without hissing, or even groaning. His fangs weren't even clenched. He simply stared forward, sewing the wounds. They were a little worried about it, honestly. But they also didn't know how to stitch, so they couldn't really help.

As Thatch cut the thread, he staggered over to the nearest tree and sat at the base of it, lightly closing his eyes. This gave the trio a little time to mull over what had happened.

" I can't believe Thatch took down a bear. "

Ra mumbled, sounding completely awestruck.

" I know. "

Casper agreed, still not sure of what to make of all this. It was just... indescribable.

" I can't believe he knew how to fight it. "

" Well, maybe his parents took him out for a hunt. "

Mantha theorized.

" After all, vampires _do_ need blood to live, and he _was_ kinda cut off from Scare School's supply while we are out here. Perhaps his parents taught him a few things in case of situations like this. Although... "

The zombie turned to look at Thatch, who had finally managed to fall asleep. Which was a relief, as she didn't think he slept during these last few days.

" I will admit... it was pretty impressive he managed to take down a bear all by himself. And he left it alive as well. That's near to impossible to do, given the circumstances... "

" ... Mantha... "

Casper muttered quietly, getting the girls full attention.

" I'm worried about him. Not unly has he not been himself this entire time, but add that to the phone call and how you'd treated him the first day well... I-I think something's _horribly_ wrong. You don't think he's... depressed... do you? "

" Who, Thatch? "

Mantha asked hurriedly, jokingly, turning to the vampire once more.

" T-heheh... no way. He's _fine_. "

In truth, she'd considered it. He wasn't eating much, he slept out in the wind and rain, he'd barely spoken the whole time, he-... no. No- this was _Thatch_ they were talking about. Sure he'd taken a lot of crap from the Scare School staff and students, and from the looks of things his parents too, but he always bounced back very quickly. Like he wasn't upset in the first place. Surely he was fine now... right?


	7. Chapter 7

The group trudged as they began to head out of the forest, turning every once in a while to make sure Thatch was keeping up alright. He was still limping greatly due to his ankle, but he was managing fairly well. They just wished they could slow down so he could rest. But they were late enough as it was.

They were hurrying over to the clearing, as it was now noon and the headmasters were surely waiting for them. However, they could only move so fast with Thatch's ankle as messed up as it was. They just hoped he'd be able to get a note to get him out of gym class. There was no way he could run right now. The fact he was walking this fast was incredible.

They really were hoping he was doing alright. After all, it was a miracle he could even walk right now. They hoped he could make it...

Finally they made it to the clearing, finding the school already there. The headmasters also looked slightly ticked by their tardiness. The four slowly walked up to them, Casper, Mantha and Ra looking down nervously.

" You're late. "

Dash said sternly.

" The others were here a half hour ago. "

" Well? Were there any issues? "

Alder said, grinning and turning to the vampire.

" Thatch? "

Well that was it. Game over. If it were up to Thatch, he'd tell them exactly what had been going on since they'd gotten out here. Mantha's rudeness to him, the sleeping in a tree, the fight with the bear... this was it. There was no way they'd get the reward now. But hey! At least they could safely say they did try.

" It went very well sirs. "

The trio immediately jumped and looked at the vamp as if he were crazy. They felt like they were hearing wrong. Like he hadn't really said that. He couldn't have, could he?

" We didn't fight during the camp out. We all got along great, and I hope we go camping again soon. "

Now, the three instantly knew he was layering it on rather thick. Milking it. Making it seem like they had more fun than they really did. But why?

Dash suddenly leaned in close to Thatch, obviously curious about the stitches on his cheeks.

" What happened to your cheek? "

To their amazement, Thatch had no problem answering this.

" I fell and cut my face against a thorn bush. "

" And your ankle? "

Clearly they had noticed how he'd been walking. Still Thatch answered with ease.

" I twisted it when I fell, cutting it a bit on the thorn bush as well. "

" But things really went alright between you all? "

Thatch gave a curt nod, clearly growing annoyed by the questions. The twin headed creature looked at each other before slithering back, looking like they were consulting the results of this experiment. Thatch took this moment to sit down, gently rubbing at his ankle stitches.

The trio looked at each other before they sat beside him, disheartened when he turned away from them.

" Thatch, that was incredible. "

Mantha breathed softly.

" The way you lied, it just... seemed like you knew what you were doing. And it all made sense too. How did you...? "

The zombie stopped when she found Thatch beginning to cling to his jeans. His eyes also narrowed before he grabbed his walking stick, forcing himself to his feet. Slowly he began walking closer to his friends Slither, Mosshead and DummyGirl, leaving the three to ponder how the vamp made his lies logical.

Finally the headmasters cleared their throats, easily getting everyone's attention.

" Before we announce which team won, we just wanted to show you all a certain video tape the gargoyles recorded while you all were camping. "

Dash announced, pushing the tape into a large cam corder. Upon getting a closer look, the students were horrified to find it was Casper's group. From Mantha giving the vampire a hard time, to his freaking out over the phone call with his parents (thankfully they couldn't hear what they were saying), to his fighting a bear. Thatch blushed horribly and groaned, covering his eyes and slipping to the ground. The headmasters simply smirked and looked towards the students, slowly beginning to speak again.

" I think it's pretty obvious that this team has won! "

" What?! "

The four yelped, looking confused as heck. Dash simply smirked, pointing at the vampire.

" After everything Mantha put him through, he was still willing to fight a bear to keep everyone safe. I think this group got along the best this week. "

Thatch smiled and looked down, clearly very relieved to hear this. The other three simply cheered, following the crowd as they went to the ship.

* * *

><p><em>A few days after the camp out, and Thatch refused to talk about what happened. Every time the three tried to ask him about it he simply shrugged it off. Not to mention that after his ankle got a little better, he was back to pulling pranks. He was basically acting as if nothing happened. They would've expected this under normal circumstances, but why now? <em>

_Casper, Mantha and Ra decided they'd let it be though. After all, they could've been killed or seriously hurt if it weren't for him. If something like this ever happened again, they'd do something about his behavior. But for now they'd leave it alone. They owed him that much... _


End file.
